eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Restitch in Time: Bridge Run
A Restitch in Time| start = Speak to Hilgrid, Far Seas Attache| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Required Materials * 50 etherium * 50 golden ember * 50 gnarled entwood * 25 Celestial Coal Steps There are two different zones you can use to complete this quest. Zone 1: # Enter at . #*''Note: There are two ways to go from here, the jumpy way, or non-jumpy way.'' #* JUMPY WAY #** NOTE: Turn OFF and unequip all glide and float abilities and gear for this step. Equip and activate as much bountiful harvest gear as you can (the Essences can bountiful harvest). #** Collect an Essence of Hate at . After you harvest it a flaming ball heads away towards the next at . #** Walk onto the short flaming path and proceed slowly as it extends before you. #** Periodically a blue swirly block will appear in the path. Edge carefully toward it until you see the path beyond it. Jump OVER the blue onto the red path beyond. #** Collect Essences of Hate as you come across them. #* NON-JUMPY WAY #** Harvest a Molten Throne debris 3 times. This auto-scribes Fragment of Ro Diagram #** Collect 50 molten shards #** Craft a Fragment of Ro on an extinquished construct at . #** Requires: #*** 50 molten shard #*** 50 etherium #*** 50 golden ember #*** 50 gnarled entwood #*** 25 Celestial Coal #** Collect an Essence of Hate at . After you harvest it a flaming ball heads away towards the next. #** Walk onto the short flaming path and proceed slowly as it extends before you. #** Periodically a black swirly black will appear in the path. Use the Fragment of Ro to 'flame over' the black block and continue on. #** Collect Essences of Hate as you come across them. # Once you have 9 Essences of Hate, use the Inert Deific Vessel from your inventory to fill it. Zone 2: # Enter at . # Harvest a Molten Throne debris 3 times. This auto-scribes Fragment of Ro Diagram # Collect 50 molten shards # Craft a Fragment of Ro on an extinquished construct at . #* Requires: #** 50 molten shard #** 50 etherium #** 50 golden ember #** 50 gnarled entwood #** 25 Celestial Coal # Collect an Essence of Hate at . # Follow the green ball to and use Fragment of Ro. #* Two white balls (portals) appear. # Use one of the portals. #* You will be telported to another square of flame. # Collect an Essence of Hate if there is one. # Use Fragment of Ro. #* Two to four portals will appear. # Use one of the portals. #* Continue until you have 9 Essences of Hate. # Once you have 9 Essences of Hate, use the Inert Deific Vessel from your inventory to fill it. Rewards * At least * 2 Tears of Ro * Planar Mission Reward Crate